


Our Future

by Kabii



Category: Super Monkey Ball
Genre: AAAAAA, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, H E L P, i am complete trash for monkeys in balls save my soul, i am tr ash, i need to brush up on my writing skills, idk - Freeform, idk man, my stories are complete trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabii/pseuds/Kabii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiai encounters a internal crisis after baby left for his home in the future... with himself. He just doesn't know what to do, what to think, or what to say!... At least Meemee's there to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh i need to practice more forgive me.

Aiai couldn't get his thoughts straight even for a split second, many numerous thoughts surged throughout his mind hours on end since the reception party ended. He was nervous, bewildered, but mostly confused. After that encounter with his future self, he pretty much knew the inevitabillity of his fate.

There was going to be a time of his life where he elopes with his closest friend, Meemee, and eventually concive their son, who has just left to live in that future that has yet to happen to Aiai himself. Knowing that happens is kinda nice, but not knowing when it happens is quite a terrfying thing to feel. SO many things could go wrong! It could happen too soon, and something catastrophic could happen! Or it could happen too late, or some sort of apocolyptic disaster could occour! Aiai didn't want to screw up the future for himeself or his friends, especially if he's expected to have his son by then, there is NO way he's going to raise a child in sort of hell hole.

"Ooohh..." Aiai sighed, digging his nails into the banana skin to manage to get a hold of a section to peel. "What am I going to do? This is my hundreth banana and these damn thoughts still won't go away." He moaned as he slumped back in the slimy pile of banana peels he was resting on taking a bite at the pale yellow innards of his beloved fruit, despite the fact that he didn't want to eat anymore today.

He knew he needed help, it just didn't feel right to confide in anyone about this sort of thing, especially Meemee.

It wasn't like he loved her or anything... he ADORED her. He would do damn near anything to see her smile and to hear her laugh. Hell, he even saved her from the sweaty clutches of Doctor Bad-Boon and his obsession of marrying her a countless amount of times before he inexplicably traveled back to the future. As much as he wanted to tell her, he just couldn't bring up his genuine feelings for the spite of their friendship. And most of the time, he was pretty cool with it.

After he took another bite of his banana, he sprawled out and stared up at the woven ceiling of his hut. He took deep breaths in a vauge attempt to fend off the blood that dyed his cheeks pink, it seemed to be working for a little bit; until he heard a knock at the door and a familiar voice coming from the other side, that only did nothing but brought his blush back.

"Aiai! You okay? You've been in there all afternoon and I'm starting to worry about you!"

Aiai quickly sprung up, and made his way to the front door to answer the familiar voice, trying to best to keep his balance and his cool. He took a deep breath as he tried his best to fake a small smile and swong the door open, bringing attention to the monkey who was calling from the other side.

"Hey Meemee!" He said, trying to bolt down his normal perky self over his seemingly obvious anxiety. "I was just... Uhm... Bored! Since everything here on jungle island is all low key now, there isn't that much to do! Besides, Future me took the Magic Energy Balls back so that REALLY cuts down on things to do. Y'know what I mean?"

Meemee chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that being true, for you at least." She gestured twoards the shoreline. "But for me, I can still at least enjoy walks on the beach y'know."

Aiai rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. But that's like the ONLY thing left to do on the island, other than our monthly barbeques, I suppose." He scratched the back of one his ears. 

"Since we're on the topic of the 'only thing left to do on the island', you mind heading down to the beach with me Aiai?" She said, her cheeks slightly glowing. "Walks are nice, but going alone is just..."

"Lonely?" Aiai steped out of the doorway, closing the door behind him.

Meemee shuffled her feet. "Yeah... Lonely..."

Aiai abruptly grabbed Meemee's hand, and began making his way twoards the beach while dragging her behind him, an obvious blush was on his cheeks, fortunately she didn't notice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meemee rubbed her shoulder as she walked along the damp sand with Aiai close by her side.

"I didn't know you had that much of a grip Aiai." Meemee said as she massaged the pain out of her strained shoulder. "And that much of a tug either... Are you sure that nothing's wrong with you?"

Aiai's feet suddenly stopped in his tracks. Making Meemee turn around with concern. "I..." he choked on his own words, knowing that they would come out as some sort of bogus lie. He sighed, hugging himself with his now shaky arms. "I... don't know."

Meemee reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Do... Do you want to talk about it?"

Aiai bit his lip, trying to block out the whimpers that wanted to escape his throat. He could feel balls of tears forming at the brims of his eyelids. "I-I... I don't k-know..."

 

Meemee frowned as she walked up close to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about what's wrong Aiai?"

She suddenly felt his arms wrap around her and pull her closer to him. She was shocked initinally, but then she started to rub his back gently, hushing him in a calming manner. "It's okay Aiai... Everything is going to be fine."

"Nooo..." Aiai whimpered. "I-It Wo-"

"Yes it will." Meemee assured. "Our future is already planned out for us Aiai. It's planned out for all of us."

"But-"

"But what?" 

Aiai pushed himself away, wiping his tearfilled eyes. "I'm fine about the w-whole future thing, It's just the whole 'things we need to do to get there' bit. Somewhere along the line, we get married. And I'm fine with that. But I don't WHEN to do so. I don't even know when to a-ask for your hand, on a date, or even confess that I even liked you in that sort of way, Meemee. I don't even know when to tell you that I love you. At all. And it's really getting on my nerves. I want the future to be save for the four of us. I want it to be save for GonGon and I, but most Importantly, I want it safe for our son and you. I just don't know when to say anything and if... If the future can be screwed up with one slip up."

Meemee stood there flabergasted as he fell to his knees, proceding to bawl out loud. "O-oh..." Meemee knealt down to his level and placed both her hands on his shoulders. "Oh Aiai... Is that true? Is it true that you want the future to be safe for me?"

Aiai looked up at Meemee, tears still flowing from his eyes. "I-I've said too much haven't I?"

Meemee chuckled warmly. Her cheeks glowing and her eyes glimmering in the evening light. "You have... And I understand every bit of it." She moved her hand to his cheek, gently stroking it with her thumb. "Just don't worry about this whole thing okay. For me? I promise you everything's going to be fine in the end Aiai."

Aiai sighed, placing his hand on the hand that touched his cheek, closing his eyes. "You promise?"

"I promise."

Aiai felt a genuine smile slip its way onto his lips after hearing those words coming from Meemee's mouth. After many hours worrying he felt at ease once more. But some of that ease was taken away once Meemee spoke up again.

"So... About that thing you mentioned..."

Aiai opened his eyes and stared at Meemee and her flushed cheeks. "Ahahhh... Y-Yeah... I sort of spilled the beans there di-"

"I know."

Aiai nervously laughed, scratching the back of his head. "J-just remember what I said okay? I-I'm to embarassed to say it again right now."

Meemee giggled. "There's no need to be embarassed, Aiai." She removed her hands from him and stood up, reaching a hand down to help him up. "After all. I do kinda like you too..."

"Kinda?"

"Okay, okay, okay... I really like you."

"Thought so." Aiai smirked as he grabbed Meemee's hand allowing her to pull him up. He smoothly was pulled up onto his feet and only inches away from her face. He swiftly gave her a peck on the nose, giggling at her beet-red face as he pulled away. "So..."

Meemee chuckled. "So...?"

"I guess that means we're a 'thing' now huh?"

"Not quite..."

"Hm?"

Meemee stroked his cheek, dreamily staring into his eyes before quickly kissing him on the lips. She gave him a wink as she pulled back. "Now we are."


End file.
